Exposed
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Emma and Nicole are best friends who work for the New York Times. Their boss makes them pose as strippers to find out what Connect Three is hiding after the boys are seen going into a strip club. Co-written with my bff mrsnickj. Jason x Emma Nate x Nicol
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay, so this all from Nicole, I am going to add a little bit and change stuff. **

_**Emma and Nicole are best friends. They went though elementary school, high school and college together and now they work at The New York Times newspaper as reporters. When their boss Mr. Rogers calls them into his office, they get a assignment. Connect 3 are hiding something. They have been going to a strip club. Thats when he tells Nicole and Emma to work there, as strippers to expose their secrets. Will Emma and Nicole succeed or will they fall for them with the worst consequences.**_

**This is a co-written story with Emma Is Mrs. Kevin Jonas  
Disclaimer: We own nothing in this story. Only ourselves haha!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:**

**Nicoles P.O.V**

**"EMMA, NICOLE GET IN HERE NOW" our boss roared over everyone. I looked at Nicole and with a what the heck look and she shrugged. Nicole and I work at The New York Times. We have been best friends since elementary school. We went though high school together and college and now we work here, we are reporters. We write stories for the newspaper as you might have guessed. We like our job. We get good pay that's for sure. We also had this joke where one of us was Lois Lane and we would fall in love with the nerd here and he would be Superman. But the nerd here is really creepy, and he hands out the mail. We both got up and stepped into our boss's office, Mr. Rogers.**

**"You wanted to see us" Emma said.**

**"YES, PLEASE SIT!" Mr. Rogers said. He had an anger management. Just before we started he left to go to Anger Management classes. He was a nice man, but he always raises his voice for no particular reason at all. I took a seat in the leather besides Nicole and he started to talk" As you girls may know, Connect 3 are very big now. But they are hiding something. Jimmy here saw them walking into a strip joint down in Brooklyn. So, I have signed you girls up to work there, starting tomorrow night you girls will be strippers down at this place, and you will try to get to know the boys, and find out what they are hiding. You will go to this place for 4 months and work there. You report back to me after each week, write down what you see, what you hear, and most importantly where they are heading" my mouth was open in horror and I looked at Nicole. She had the same expression.**

**"What do we do there" I asked" Serve drinks, waitress". Mr. Rogers shook his head.**

**"I told the boss to make you the pole dancers" he said.**

**"What" We said at the same time. He laughed" Why did you choose us" I asked.**

**"Girls if you haven't noticed you are the hottest ones here" he said looking out at everyone else. Emma rolled her eyes and looked at me. I had a proud expression on my face, but when I saw Emma's, I stopped" You start tomorrow night; Gary the manager wants you girls to go talk to him soon. I told him 1pm. You both better get going since it is 12:30" We nodded and stepped out of his office.**

**"I never liked that Jimmy" I told Emma as we went over and grabbed our bags and jacket.**

**"Why" Emma laughed.**

**"Because he always makes us do the bad jobs" I said in a huff. I pressed the elevator button and then we got in. She pressed the ground floor.**

**"Yeah, but we get to meet Connect 3" Emma smiled. She was probably thinking about Jason. I laughed.**

**"While taking our clothes off for them" I reminded her, laughing as she went pale. We both stepped out of the elevator and made our way to see this creep.**

**

* * *

__****Authors Note:**

_**Emma is going to write the next chapter.  
I know this one was short but it is just the beginning.**_

_**Feedback/reviews!  
Favorite too!**_

__

_**Nicole  
xoxo**_

**&**

**Emma  
(No cool addition to my siggie. Help me think of one)**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Okay, sorry it took so long and that this will be so short. I'm getting a cold because of all the rain that's going on here in California. (I live in Wildomar). I'm Emma btw. Nicole lives on the other side of the globe in the other hemisphere in Australia. (Adelaide)

Emma's POV:

After a short subway ride, we were at the strip club. I was shaking. Nicole shook her head "Emma, chill out" she said.

"I'm sorry. I just realized that Jason Gray is going to see me, uh NAKED!" I pointed out, as a bouncer opened the door for me. "Thank you" I said.

Nicole just nodded her agreement as we walked in. "Uh-we're here to see Gary?" I said as a girl in her under garment walked back.

"Oh, Gary is back in his office. I'm Alice. Here, I'll show you to his office"

The curly haired girl walked with us to the back and into the office. "Gary, there are a couple of girls here." She said.

I heard a man sigh "Okay, Alice, tell them to wait while I talk to Mr. Potter and then I'll see them"

I liked at Nicole "Nic- my last name is Potter" I said, looking worried.

"Probably 5 million other people have the same last name- Like Harry"

"Not funny" I said, annoyed. I listened to the people in the office.

"So, Mr. Potter, you want a private room? I don't know" The manager was saying.

"Please. I'll pay you"

I gasped. The second voice was the voice of my twin brother, Ben. I looked at Alice "Ben is in there. We have to hide, or we're busted. I don't really want my family knowing that I have been forced to become a stripper."

Nicole nodded. "Okay, uh, when he comes out, turn your head, and I'll turn mine so he can't see us" she suggested." He'll just assume that we're two of the other 5000 brunnettes in Brooklyn. And speak with an accent too so he knows it isn't us"

"But it is us" I said, confused.

Nicole sighed "Yes- but it really isn't us" she winked.

"OHHHHHHH!" I said, catching on.

Nicole sighed "Sometimes, you are so stupid" she said, annoyed with me. "Geez, turn around, He's coming" She said, as we both turned around.

After my dirty, dirty brother left (I know, I'm the one meeting with the manager of a strip club so I can become a pole dancer- I just hope we're getting paid for both jobs, and more.), Nicole and I walked into the office.

"Hi- I'm Emma, this is Nicole, We're the reporters for the New York Times" I said, as we sat down in the chairs.

The man looked up. Nicole groaned. It was one of our high school friend's Dad's. He didn't seem to recognize us. Oh shit, are we in for a jolly time these next four months.

"Okay, so Ms. Potter- was that your brother?"

"Yes- it was" I sunk into my seat, embarrassed.

"Nice man. Gave me lots of money." The man said. "And Ms. James. You're with the New York Times and you're investigating Connect Three. Wow, your boss was right, you two are pretty hot."

"Oh- uh, thanks." Nicole said.

"Well, you two are hot enough. " Gary said. "You're hired. If you need anything, Alice or Jaliena will teach you- and please act like you have some class. The girls here aren't the low class whores you would find on the streets- or the whore you would find when you turn on TV. to watch Hannah Montana"

Nicole and I quickly sped out of the room, and out of the club. "I didn't realize there was more then one kind of whore" I said as Nicole and I ran to the subway,

"Neither did I. And I didn't know Ben was into whores"

I smirked "You obviously haven't met any of his girlfriends" I said, "I feel so dirty just going in there"

"I know- let's go shopping, so we can smell like shoes instead of sluts" Nicole said, rushing onto the subway. I grinned. Nicole knew me all too well- I loved the smell of shows. I always have, always will.

If you think that's weird- we had an English Teacher who would smell books and that's how she would chose what we were reading that semester. And our friends Henry and Steven would smell mud. They still do.

So I'm not the only weird one.

* * *

Author Note: Henry and Steven would be my fiancee's best friends. Henry is awesome but I loathe Steven. review please


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole's P.O.V

Emma and I just walked out of Victoria's Secret. We had about 5 bags each and we had only been to 2 stores. We were now on our way to Gucci. We earn good money. My mobile started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and it was Mr. Rogers.

"It's Mr. Rogers" I told Emma.

"What, how did he get your number?" she asked, freaking out. I shrugged.

"I am changing my number after this" I laughed.

"Definitely" she laughed. I pressed the answer button and put the receiver to my ear.

"Hello" I said slowly into the phone.

"Nicole, it's your boss" Mr. Rogers said on the other end.

"Mr. Rogers" I said flatly.

"Jimmy just phoned in, said Connect 3 are at Starbucks on 1500 Broadway, I want you and Emma to go down there now and get to know them, introduce yourselves, start to get into their busy lives" Mr. Roberts said.

"Okay" I nodded.

"Where are you now" Mr. Roberts asked. I immediately panicked; we didn't want him to go where we were.

"Emma and I are on 565 Broadway, you know, just walking, chilling" I said all breezy.

"GOOD!" he roared into the phone. It startled me and I had to take the mobile away from my ear for a second" You are close; you better start to hurry, run or catch a cab there or something. They should be getting served now"

"Okay" I said. The next minute I heard the dial tone buzz out. He had hung up. I turned to Emma.

"What did he want" she asked.

"Connect 3 are at Starbucks, he wants us to go there now and introduce ourselves" I told her.

"Okay cool, let's catch a cab there now" she said. I nodded and we walked out onto the street. It was really busy, but not hard to get one. We hailed a cab over to where we were and got in.

"1500 Broadway please" I said to the cab driver. He nodded and then he started to make his way down the busy New York City streets.

"Oh. My. God" Emma said looking out the window.

"What, what is it?" I asked. Trying to see what she was looking at.

"We are going to meet Connect 3, we are going to meet Jason" she cheered.

"And I am going to meet Nate" we both squealed like 5 year old children who just went into a toy store and then we pulled up in front of Starbucks. We got out, played the cab driver, and took out our bags and made our way into the coffee store.

"Where are they?" Emma asked me. We both scanned the room for a few minutes when we found where they were sitting. In a small booth in the corner, away from the public eye, I nudged Emma and she took a deep breath. We walked over to the counter and ordered.

"Can I have a Chai Latte and a Peppermint Mocha Twist, please" I said to the cashier. She nodded and then Emma and I stood away while she served everyone else. About 3 minutes later she came back with the hot drinks. I paid her the money and I turned to Emma and handled it to her. It was really hard to be holding a hot substance when you are carrying 5 bags filled with clothes, shoes, and other accessories.

"Okay, let's go sit next to their booth, make sure Jason and Nate can see us" Emma told me. I nodded and then we made our way across the small shop into the booth. I got in first and Emma next. Both of us were purposely facing them. "What do we do now" she mumbled. I shrugged.

"Make eye contact with them or something" I said barely a whisper. She nodded and then looked over at them. Jason and Nate were staring at us. Jason more like gawking with his mouth open and drooling, Nate more fixated on our...bodies. Jason took a sip of whatever he was drinking but it missed his mouth and went all over his white shirt. Emma and I started to laugh" That was smooth" I mumbled to Emma. She giggled and then Jason smiled at her. She smiled back and then turned to me.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod" she said really fast" did you see that he smiled at me" I laughed and then turned back to face them. Nate, Jason and Shane were getting out of their booth and coming to ours.

"Holy shit" Emma and I said at the same time as they came over to us.

_**Author's note:**_

Sorry it took so long guys.  
The next chapters will be up quicker than that. Hopefully XD

Thanks for reading.  
Reviews= Updates

Favourite too!

Nicole  
oxox

and

Emma  
(Still no cool siggie- PLEASE!)

AND I (EMMA) CHANGED STUFF.


End file.
